Any Given Saturday
by mattb3671
Summary: Ron finds out that all his favorite ladies have a new boy toy... the Rondo! Based on the Smuff Universe, please enjoy! Peace & Love! THANKS!


_Hi all! Just a little one shot quickey. Slower than crap today, and this just came out. If it bringss a smile, then great! THANKS!_

_**Any Given Saturday…**_

Ron sat poolside, at his mountain home. Kim, Monique, Yori, Tara, and Bonnie gathered around him, each offering various items of comfort to the ultra-cool handsome blond hero.

"Oh, Ronny, you're so tight…" Kim stated, leaning down to kiss him before rubbing his shoulders, her bikini granting him a nice view. "… I need to rub you down more often. There's just no reason for all this… tightness."

"Thanks KP… that feels great. Do some deep tissue massage…" Ron sighed. "Moni, could I please have some –

"More Alpine Dew, Rondo?" Monique jumped up, taking his glass over to the wet bar. Her hips swayed wonderfully as she walked, looking at him over her shoulder. "Let me get it for you, stud."

"Here, Ron, have some grapes…" Tara intoned. Ron reached out, but she moved his hands away. "Oh, Ronny! I'll feed them to you. I love to watch you eat…"

She placed a grape in his mouth, one fingertip sliding in also. She pulled it out slowly, placing it in her own pretty mouth, sucking, before reaching for another grape.

"Ron-san, I have done your math and history homework." Yori said, wearing her schoolgirl outfit. Ron didn't remember the skirt being that short, but hey, who was he to question fashion? "I will do your chemistry next, if that pleases you. It will be my honor…"

"Thanks, Yori, that's bon-diggity!" Ron smiled.

"Ron, will you watch me do splits, and tell me where I could improve my form? Your keen non-loser eyes always know the best ways to do things…" Bonnie asked, standing in front of him in her cheer uniform. "Wait… maybe I should take of the skirt, so you can judge better…"

Ron watched the brunette unclasp the bottom, now only in her cheer top and bloomers. And they _were not_ regulation. She began to lower into a split, slowly.

"Wait a minute…" Ron started. "… why are girls being so nice?"

"Oh Ronny…" Kim laughed, rubbing. "… your always so funny."

"We love being nice to you, Ron. You're our man! Silly…" Tara giggled.

"Yeah, boy-toy…" Monique said, handing him his drink. "We always take care of our man…"

"Yes, Ron-san, it is our honor to serve one such as you…" Yori smiled.

"Ron, you're not watching…" Bonnie called, legs scissored wide. "… how is my form? Please, tell me, and don't hold back. If you think its bad, I'll change it. If you say so."

Ron gulped, staring at Bonnie's… "It's… fine, Bonnie. Just great."

"Thanks Ronny!" Bonnie beamed, "Praise means so much when it comes from you!"

"Ok…" Ron raised an eyebrow. "So I'm your man? _All of you_? You… share me?"

"Of course we do, ya big dummy!" Monique smiled.

"Yes, we share…" Tara purred. "All of you. Sometimes, when you want us to, we share each other too. For your pleasure, of course…"

"Of course…" mumbled Ron. "And you're Ok with this, KP?"

"Well, sure!" Kim gushed. "I can anything, anything but completely satisfy a hunk like you. I asked the others to help me!"

"Oh-k…" Ron said, liking the idea. "So, what yer saying is that when we… you all are there?"

"If that's what you want…" Monique grinned. "Sometimes you take us one on one, sometimes two or three at a time, sometimes all. Sometimes you just watch. Whichever way suits you best…you're the Rondo!"

"Yeah…" Ron smirked. "…the Rondo."

(DING DING DING DONG)

"Kim, the Kimmunicator!" Ron cried.

"Ronny, silly man, that's not the Kimmunicator…" that's the _Rondo Pleasure Time Alarm_! Let's see, what time is it...?"

"Two o'clock! Yes!" Bonnie cheered.

"Weeeee! Naked swim!" Tara squealed, tugging her top off readily.

Ron watched as the five beauties striped down to nothing, and then moved to him, pulling him out of his chair. His excitement was most obvious, and he reddened slightly.

"Oh looky-looky, Rondo came to play!" Monique said, licking her lips.

"As if he wouldn't…" smiled Kim. "…Ron loves it in the pool! Spankin'!"

"Yes, a spankin' would be nice…" Bonnie agreed. "…please Ron-Ron?"

"Yes, Ron-san. Please. It would be… very enjoyable." Yori agreed. "Then, take us, take us all."

The girls all voiced their whole-hearted agreement, laughing and giggling.

"Come on Ronny, take of your trunks…" Kim smiled. "…we're gonna be late…"

'…late…late…late…'

* * *

Ron Stoppable opened his eyes. He was in his own bed, in his room, Kim trying to wake him up, her smiling face looking down at him. He looked at the clock.

10:15 am. Saturday.

"Come on, Ronny… you promised help with my bags at the mall today! We're gonna be late!" Kim moaned.

"Kim, you just wrecked the best dream I've ever had…" Ron whined.

Kim smirked. "Really? Was I in it?"

"Ah, yeah…" Ron stammered.

Kim grinned, reaching out for his semi-hard unit. "Oh my, Ronny, you are a bad boy…" she whispered. Mrs. Stoppable was downstairs.

"Not what you _all_ said in my dream…" Ron mumbled, grabbing her hand before she could drive him crazy.

"_All_?" Kim asked, suddenly very interested.

"AH, yeah! …uh, Kim clones! Dr. D made Kim clones, and they _all_ wanted the Rondo… silly, eh?" Ron covered, jumping out of bed. "Gotta take a quick shower… right back!"

He ducked into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kim smirked. _'…Kim clones, hmmm, I wonder…'_

Ron looked at himself in the mirror, frowning.

'…_no more anchovy and habanera nachos before bed…' _

_**end**_


End file.
